1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a sample and hold circuit and a source driver including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sample and hold circuit refers to a circuit which samples a signal and holds the sampled signal until the sampled signal is processed. The sample and hold circuit may be represented by S/H.
When an analog-to-digital converter is used to quantize a signal, it is impossible to convert a wideband signal in case where a conversion time is not sufficiently short. Thus, the signal needs to be extended to the time required for processing the signal. Thus, an operation of converting continuous waveforms into discontinuous waveforms, that is, an operation of sampling a signal and holding the sampled signal for a predetermined time may be referred to as a sample and hold operation.
At this time, a switching noise signal may be introduced into the sample and hold circuit by switching operations of a plurality of switching elements formed in the sample and hold circuit. Such a switching noise signal may be contained in an output signal of the sample and hold circuit. The switching noise signal may cause an error while pixel information is detected.